


Her Unfortunate Duty

by jaeduhb



Series: The Tragedy Caused By Destiny [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Implied Mpreg, Mentions of neglect, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeduhb/pseuds/jaeduhb
Summary: A companion piece to His Shattered Image: Lunafreya, the oracle alpha of Tenebrae, has arrived in Lucis to attend the official signing of the peace treaty between Lucis and Niflheim. Her first order of business is meeting with her father-in-law, King Regis, and their reunion is bittersweet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Final Fantasy XV © Square Enix

Nyx was a rather unusual omega with his tall and muscular build, but he was no less a handsome one. By the standard of beauty in Galahd, he was actually quite desirable, since ruggedness equaled health and capability. The people of his country had no use for wallflowers or useless beauties, especially not now of all times with the war around them. They wanted hardy people who could raise a family as well as work a job with heartiness. Nyx Ulric could’ve been the poster boy for their version of a perfect omega.

 He was the complete opposite of her Noctis, and Lunafreya felt a pang in her chest. The face of her mate whom she’d grown so estranged from flashed in her mind as she stared at her new driver, a man who reminded her of who Noctis used to be before their marriage. She couldn’t let that distract her, though. She had to focus on the task ahead, and that was meeting with her father-in-law, the King of Lucis. _It’s such a shame_ , she thought, _that Noctis couldn’t have come, too_.

 As Nyx and she walked down and through the expansive corridors of the palace, they finally came to the double doors that lead into the royal courtroom. A harbinger announced their arrival. “Her Royal Highness Princess Lunafreya of Tenebrae!” With a heavy creak, they opened, and the two of them were allowed inside. Standing near the throne, high on a majestic dais, was His Majesty King Regis, who smiled at the sight of them. He seemed happier than he’d ever been since the day of his son’s marriage.

 “It’s been a long time, Your Majesty,” Luna said, smiling herself. It relieved her to see him alive and still standing tall, though he had the aid of a cane. He’d also aged quite a bit from the last time she’d saw him, no doubt as a result of maintaining the barrier over Lucis, and she could definitely sense he was at his limit. The war had taken its toll on him.

 “Yes, far too long,” he said. With a subtle pained grunt, he sat himself on his throne. “What of my son, my dear? I do not see him with you, nor has he been seen amongst the Empire’s other party members.”

 “He was forbidden from accompanying me, I’m afraid. He remains in Tenebrae with our son.”

 Regis became visibly saddened, but he held his head high. “I see. Then, how has he fared these last four years? Has he been well?” There was some hope in his eyes, expecting _some_ good news to lighten his mood, but he found himself heartbroken when he received a less than positive answer. His shoulders slumped, and tears threatened to fall down his face, yet his pride kept him composed and upright, not bent over with his head in his hands.  

 “I’m so sorry, Your Majesty. I failed to keep my promise to you,” Luna said. “I’ve let my other obligations pull me away from Prince Noctis and our son, and they suffer for it.” She, too, seemed crestfallen, if not more so than the king, and she bowed her head to him.

 “No, Luna, it is _I_ who should be apologizing. I should be apologizing for all of the burdens I thrust upon you and my son and, by extension, my grandchild. I have done nothing but add to your hardships with my tactics, and there’s no way I can possibly make it up to you all, my son especially.”

 “Noctis will come to forgive you in time, Your Majesty. All that you’ve done, you’ve done for him. He may no know it yet, but he’s still your precious child that you think about every day. Nothing will change that, not even destiny.” Her reassuring smile had him returning the gesture. However, Regis couldn’t help but question every action he took that was in the name of Noctis’s wellbeing. What could he have done differently? Should he have married him off so young? Sending him to Tenebrae, he practically _gifted_ him to the Empire. Such a fool he’d been! “Your Majesty, would you like to see a recent photo of Noctis and Caligo?”

 Torn away from his thoughts, Regis hadn’t noticed when Lunafreya had ascended one of the staircases and stood before him, a photograph being placed in his hands, and he saw his son and grandson smiling up at him. It warmed his heart as he ran a thumb over the smooth surface. Caligo was Luna’s mirror image when _she_ was a child, but his eyes were unmistakably Noctis’s. He was a beautiful child from beautiful parents. Noctis himself remained as gorgeous as ever, though his hair had grown longer, and his skin lacked a healthy tone. His eyes were also dull and devoid of any life in spite of his smiling face. It was all so forced. He looked nothing like the proud omega he left as, and instead, a broken mother took his place. Yes, Noctis was a broken mother whose only source of unconditional love was his young son, and Regis cursed himself. He abandoned his son like he abandoned Luna, Ravus, and the whole country of Tenebrae. In the very least, however, he knew he was alive. “They’ve both grown up so much in such a short time. I wish I had been there for it all.”

 “Believe me, Your Majesty, so do I…so do I.” Her eyes were downcast, fixed on the photograph, as well, and she wanted to apologize. She wanted to apologize for breaking her promise to the king, for allowing Prince Noctis to know suffering, and for allowing little Caligo to grow up without his father. What kind of alpha was she? What kind of _oracle_ was she? As much as her duty laid with the people of the world, her duty also laid with being the king’s right hand, and in her case, that would’ve been Noctis. He may not have been crowned a king yet, but he was the crown prince of his country, regardless of his current circumstances. She had an obligation to him, yet she let Chancellor Izunia pull her away from that. She failed him—he _and_ their beautiful boy. _I wasn’t even there for my own son’s birth, and I left Noctis to raise him by himself. I doubt he could forgive me easily. No, I’m almost certain that he won’t at all. I’ve let him and Caligo suffer for too long._

Then, there was a hand on Luna’s shoulder, and King Regis was looking into her eyes. Placing the photo back into her hands, he said, “You’re a strong young woman, Princess Lunafreya, and I’ll tell you the same thing you told me: _All you’ve done, you’ve done for my son_. His destiny is a sad one, I will admit, but it’s one he must fulfill, and you’ve done everything to assure that he does. There’s no turning back now. You must walk ahead with your head held high, and in time, I’m sure he’ll forgive you, too.”

 They stared at one another in silence, their hands together over the image of their loved ones, and Lunafreya had never felt so relieved than she did in that moment, her resolve solidified. Though the path she walked was full of pain and sorrow, she had that obligation to Noctis. Yes, she’d fulfill that one obligation to him, and she’d pave the way to his destined ascension as the King of Light. This was the point of no return. 

**Author's Note:**

> As a companion piece to His Shattered Image, this is partly establishing Luna's role in this alternate universe, though this could be seen as an even smaller look into her character versus how I handled Noctis. 
> 
> Still, thank you for taking the time to read this, and well-meaning feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
